Tama
Tama is a Blinx fan character made by Noxivaga. He is a Time Sweeper, working alongside many others who are also working to achieve the goal of universal peace. Tama leads team Red Blitz. He exists in a Blinx AU (alternate universe) the creator made. Appearance Tama resembles a marbled tabby, although the tabby swirl pattern have a bit more of a geometric touch. His ears are moderately frayed−one more so than the other. Like with all institutions with teams, his team has multiple uniforms. One involves the uniform the creator in the game helped provide, sporting a dark green camo jacket and dark blue camo pants. The other is a crisp-lined red/white/black uniform, and there are variations of both uniforms to accommodate weather and world conditions. Personality rehash Skills and Abilities Tama, due to his life before the Corps, has a refined skill in stealth and moving around undetected. Equipment Tama mains a TS-5000 X LV2. In versus tournaments, he'll use TVM-3s, Bazookas, Fireworks, and a dotting of other firearms made available. Thoroughly enjoys using melee and high-fiving someone's face with a fist-- running out of ammo usually isn't a huge problem for him, as long as he can still fight his way through. Backstory rehash Team Team Assignment: Red Blitz See the team page for more information. Relationships NPCs Blinx Not too fond of this kid. And it's nothing about Blinx himself, it's more about how he gets treated by the higher-ups. Blinx, however, has definitely earned his keep and Tama knows this, but, he thinks Blinx is a little overrated. Tama's interactions with him are strictly professional, but he has a hard time hiding his salt sometimes. Chron Tama respect Chron's ability to think his way through even the toughest of situations, but Chron's tendency to whine for whining's sake really tests Tama's patience. NecoJi Ultimate respect for this fella. Tama appreciates NecoJi more than he'll ever admit and admires his ability to just get the job done-- no distractions, no balonga about it. He can tell NecoJi was raised with a strong sense of solidarity and the importance of family. Pelon He's pretty indifferent to Pelon, but not carelessly. Pelon's personality and contagious energy is alright with Tama. However, Tama enjoys competing alongside him and will take up that offer any day. Picaro He is the closest to Picaro than to any of the other NPCs by a longshot. He and Tama share a lot of the same views, and both rationalize on the same level. Picaro was one of the first cats Tama met upon entering the corps as an official Sweeper. Picaro and NecoJi share the "all business no bull" approach to completing missions, and that's something Tama can relate with. Teammates Lloyd He's Tama's best friend. He picks up where Tama falls behind, and vice-versa. Lloyd offsets Tama's apathy with a humble amount of sympathy and was crucial in Tama's personal growth. Lloyd's fiery demeanor and easygoing outlook on life kind of makes him a role model to Tama. Lloyd's a good kid and does teach Tama things he lacks in character. Gray He is... basically Tama's double, and even looks like him, except much, much more of an asshole. Tama often wonders that, if he barely made it through to Sweeperhood, then how the hell did Gray do it? Gray's smart, and knows what's real. He and Gray can bounce ideas off each other all day−whether it be good or probably another plan to put saran wrap on the community toilets again. Lenny Lenny acts like Tama's voice of reason. Tama has some issues being able to connect with Lenny, as Lenny does not talk or reveal much about himself. Ironically, Tama is also very selective about what he puts out about himself−and it's also not much, either. The one other person in the team who knows the most about Lenny is Woody. Putting that aside, Tama knows that the best way to work with Lenny is to be a strong leader to him, or else Lenny will not fully cooperate. Tama doesn't mind−if he's slacking, Lenny will let him know in some way or another. Grover The team deputy. If Tama is unavailable or goes down, Grover assumes command. Like Lenny, Grover works entirely off respect and a mutual understanding that there's a job to be done. Tama manages to gain Grover's trust pretty late into Grover's time as a member on the team. Once that happened, though, they both know that each is someone they can solidly trust and rely on at all times. Woody Was the first to break the initial trust barrier when the team met Tama. Woody's incredibly humble, but there is no shortage in bravery and integrity within him. Like Lloyd, Woody grounds Tama and keeps him straight. In turn, Tama shows that sometimes the fight isn't always about doing the right thing, and you can't always control it. Sh!t happens. Others Tempus Fleet The team that Tama both likes and hates the most. They're both his rivals and his friends. He can deal with everyone, except a Sweeper named Hector. Sloane Sloane is pretty well-known among a few sectors of Sweepers, as she's very social and easy to like. She's a lone operative, and she can perform reconnaissance missions, bounty hunts, or a "treasure hunt" mission where recovery of certain items is imperative. She's occasionally assigned to travel with teams during missions, and she's been with the Red Blitz a few times. They enjoy having her around, and her lively presence makes anything more enjoyable. Maxi Trivia * When Noxivaga first played MOTAS, she wanted a female Sweeper despite the fact that all the Sweepers are male. So, Tama was named Arabia and was female for a little while. When she went back to revamp the character, the game gave her the name Tama and she decided to keep it for him. * Tama's starting uniform was a dark blue camo jacket and dark green camo pants. With every team Noxivaga beats the game with, she celebrates it by swapping the colors of the uniform. Tama now sports a dark green camo top and dark blue camo pants. * On this particular game disk, Tama's team currently hold the best Vs Mode record. Tama almost always holds the post-tournament title of Iron Wall. * Tama (in AU) visits Sky World in his spare time and uses the time spent there as sort of a getaway or for meditation. * His team's assigned Operator is a super chill surfer dude. Official Artwork Dark boy by Noxivaga.jpg|"Dark Boy" by Noxivaga Tama2018Watermrkd.jpg|Tama 2018 Blitz2018.jpg|Blitz 2018 illbehappyonceagain.jpg Category:Time Sweepers Category:Male Category:Cats Category:Fan Characters Category:Creator Entries